A Winters Breake
by A Fangirls Life
Summary: Team has been compromised so Fitz takes them to his childhood home in the Scottish mountains where they meet his mom. Relationships blossom and surprises for all the team and Fitz's mother occur.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please don't judge. Sorry if any grammar or spelling mistakes and any inaccurate information. My good friend Concrete Wall helped me write this so a massive thanks to her. Leave a review-If you want, you don't have to but it would be ni** **ce.**

 _The team have been compromised so Fitz takes them to his childhood home in the Scottish mountains where they meet his mom. Relationships blossom and surprises for all the team and Fitz's mother occur._

It was a freezing December day in California, where the team stat in a cosy, quiet coffee shop- Which FitzSimmons were not happy as of the lack of tea- discussing matters of S.H.I.E.L.D and their safety. As the bubbly, red headed waitress-Barbra- placed six cups of steaming coffee on their small rounded table, Phil looked around the coffee shop nervously looking for any sign of someone tailing them. Phil took a sip of his steaming coffee and hiss as it burnt his throat on the way down, he put down the old, white, ceramic mug and addressed the awaiting team. "I'm not going to lie, S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised. Turns out the safe houses aren't so safe anymore-"

"I know somewhere we can go." Fitz interrupted helpfully. All five pairs of eyes turned to look at him surprised, "it's in Scotland."

"Is it safe?" May quested in fear of the lives of the team she cared so much about because behind that hard exterior she put up, there is love in her heart for every one of her team members.

"As far as I know, I know it was safe and secure last week." Fitz said with confidence. As Phil took another sip of coffee form his ceramic mug, he gave a nod to the younger agent confirming the trip to the said safe house was their safest bet. Finishing their coffees and setting off on the long tip ahead.

They had to take an un humanly amount of public transport before they reached the last bus stop leading to the safe house Fitz had suggested. From there on it was a seven mile trek in the two foot high snow that the Scottish mountains had to offer. Sky was the first to complain about the long journey and weather, next was Simmons. Ward complained minimally and May even started to moan about the wet snow melting making her all wet, however the Scottish man just shushed them and said; "Not long now." They turned a snowy corner and the scots man was true to his word as in the distance a large stone built house could be seen.

 **Sorry but updates will be uneven and irregular.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of AU. There was a Hydra agent but he is someone else that might be mentioned but Ward isn't Hydra. Fitzsimmons where still dropped into the ocean by said evil hydra agent and Fitz still has his speech problem but it isn't as bad. Also Simmons never worked for Hydra.**

With each step bringing the team closer to the beautiful house, worried glances were thrown around between Ward, May and Coulson because of the light seeping through large, arched windows, lighting up the night sky. As they got closer to the front door Ward questions "Is this the right place?" Fitz responded by pulling out a key from his soggy coat, his numb fingers causing difficulty for him to slot the key in place.

The team stepped back in anticipation as the door slowly opened creaking slightly as it did. Fitz was met by a plump woman with kind features in her late forties whom aiming a gun at his face. "No need to point that at me Mom." Fitz exclaimed throwing his hands in the air hitting Ward who was standing next to him ready to defend if necessary. Fitz mumbled his apologies as he walked through the front door once his mom had lowered her gun. The team stood still with their mouths agape hitting the floor in shock.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." She said with a thick Scottish accent pulling the door open wider and throwing her arms out gesturing for a hug. Ward clearly not in the mood for a hug from Fitz's mother shuffled passed her with his back against the wall. However Simmons gladly accepted the hug from the older woman. Each member of the team dropped their bags in the hallway alongside Fitz's and walked into an open space that contained the kitchen, dining room and lounge. Sat on one of the white three seaters, in front of the television sat Fitz eating a Scottish shortbread.

"Do you want some?" Fitz said nodding towards a plate of shortbread on a small black table that sat in front of the white sofa. His accent getting ten times stronger that what they were all use to. "Mom, this is Grant Ward, Sky, Jemma- as you know already- Melinda May and Phil Colson." He said pointing to each member of his team as he rattled off their name. "Team this is my mom, Sharron."

The team spread out across the house exploring. Sky stayed in the open space staring at some old photos of Fitz whilst eating some shortbread.

"Oh Fitz, you were so cute!" Skye cooed pointing towards a photo of Baby Fitz in the bath. Fitz groaned at the photo and exclaimed,

"Oh My Gosh, what the hell mom!" At the mention of his moms name she came shuffling though the hallway door frame.

"What!" she asked innocently, a smile tugging on her lips. Fitz gestured towards the picture with a horrified look on his face. His mom laughed, "They're adorable Leo." Sky laughed at the mother and son, the look on Leo's face would never get old.

Ward had made his way into a room across from the lounge. It was full of broken tasters and mechanical parts. It was clearly a room full of all Fitz's inventions. He picked up a gun, on the side it had Night Night Gun .01 printed. This was the first version of the gun he used so much, let's just say he was glad Leo had modified it. "We might have a small problem!" Fitz's mom voice carried through the house catching Wards attention.

Ward walked into the open space to find the team crowed around Fitz's mother. "Your gonna have to share beds, I'm afraid…"

"I'm with Simmons!" Skye declared quickly, pulling her girlfriend into her side, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm with Colson." May quickly chimed in before she got stuck with Ward or Fitz. Words of protest filled the room as Fitz and Ward tried to get out of the sticky situation.

"Don't leave me with him," he looked pleadingly at Simmons, "he's gonna probably kill me in my sleep" he whispered the last bit, no so quietly.

"It's final so, shut your wining." Sharron with a voice of authority but she had a friendly smile on her face.

"Traitor!" Fitz whispered looking at his mum. Simmons muffled a laughter in Sky's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention in the other two chapter that I don't own any of the characters apart from my own version of Fit's mother. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Review if you want, it would be nice to see what you think. Concrete Wall helped me write the whole thing so a special shout out to her!**

After having a relaxing rest of the evening and settling in to their new home- for the time being, the team headed to their rooms. Some more reluctant that others. Sharron kissing her son on the head, wishing him goodnight and hugging everyone else, she headed to her room leaving the team standing awkwardly in the hallway to their rooms.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay, if nobody needs me." Colson said pointing to the room him and May were staying in. May followed after, saying that it was late and she'd rather be up early. After more awkward silence, Skye spoke,

"Well, this awkward silence is lovely and all, but I would rather be getting my beauty sleep. It mean I've got to work to look this good." She indicated to her face and pulled Jemma by the hand towards there room, Fitz sending one last pleading look towards Jemma who shrugged, looking apologetic. Fitz walked straight towards the door which had big bold letters spelling out, Leopold. He pushed the old wooden door by the elegant, rusty handle. Grant sloped in behind Leo, evident on his face, he was clearly done with this whole experience already.

"Well this is it." Leo said throwing his arms up showing Grant the room. Grants eyes visibly widened. Science posters were plastered on the walls along with hundreds of stuffed toys of monkeys. To be honest what toped it all off was the robot duvet and matching curtains. Grant looked down at what seemed to be the smallest double bed in the inter world. A desk was placed against the far wall littered with mechanical parts and lose papers. The dark ancient looking wardrobe in the far corner of the room was covered in half peeled of stickers and standing next to the wardrobe was a battered hamper overflowing with too small clothes, overall giving the room a very childish look.

Grant stripped from his black skinny jeans and his black V-neck t-shirt revealing his very bear, muscular chest. Fitz tried to avoid staring but his eyes were drawn to the impressive six pack. Grant coughed gaining the attention of a now very embarrassed Leo. Grant climbed into the bed, avoiding eye contact whilst Leo stripped from his trousers and t-shirt, revealing his Star wars pants, pulling on a Doctor who shirt and climbing into the bed awkwardly.

Leo grabbed a toy monkey with a name tag- newton- and pulled it close to his chest. He turned on his side, his back towards grant who lay on his back.

 **Grant POV**

Well I don't know whether to feel exposed and uncomfortable or flattered with Leo's wandering eyes. I suppose he was rather cute if you look closely. His button nose was adorable. His unruly curly hair was just fabulous, I need to stop imagine running my hands through it. I couldn't help but feel jealous of him. He had the perfect life. No siblings to do what Christian had done to me. A mother who clearly loved him. Not like my mother and father who I wished were dead. They were horrible people. I can't help but wonder what type of man his father was. Was he a caring man or a father like mine- someone who could rupture some else's spleen with his pinkie?

I guess Leo got most of his looks from his father. He hardly looks like Sharon. Sharon's got straight blonde hair. Her brown eyes are the darkest shade compared to Leo light blue eyes. Her fame and build was a lot bigger than her sons. His frame was small.

Leo shifted beside me, turning on his back, dropping the stuffed monkey on the floor. His breath evened out, indicating that he was in a peaceful sleep.

I thought I lost him when he and Simmons were plummeted to the bottom of the ocean, ninety feet down by the traitor we had accepted into our team. He was like my family, he betrayed us all. I hope he got killed in the hydra/shield blow out. Like Simmons's had said, those nine days were the longest I've ever had to endure.

Wait, why am I even saying these things. Am I feeling? What are these feelings? How do I even comprehend with these unknown feelings?

I was brought back from my thoughts by the bed shifting. I turned my head to see where sleeping Leo would move to. I felt a skinny arm snake around my waist. I tried to pull away out of his grasp but Leo was stronger than he looked. He pulled me closer to his body so ours were plastered together from head to toe. His head rested on my chest, his features on his face were soft and relaxed. Well he's got to me- I'm falling. Hard and fast. Everything just felt so right.

Nearly finished the next chapter so should be up in a few days! hope you enjoy. XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to mention I'm not very good at this sort of thing (by thing I mean writing fanfiction) hence I'm sorry this is turning slightly Christmassy. So I am terribly sorry this is a kinda Christmas-fic in august. The date is going to be the**

Beep, beep, beep, was the sound that rose Fitz's from his peaceful slumber, waking him up to find himself laying on the naked chest of the one and only sex God, Mr Grant Ward. Siting up, Fitz's pushed himself back out of Ward's tight grasp. Miscalculating the distance he had left, he tipped backwards over the edge of the bed and hitting his head on the sharp corner of his bedside table before thudding onto the floor. "Bloody Hell!" Fitz's shouted in pain, grasping the back of his head.

"Um…what?" Ward grumbled still groggy from sleep, abruptly standing up to see why Fitz was shouting in pain when he stumbled backwards and fell over a 'stupid' monkey stall. "Shit!" Ward gasped as a pain erupted through his back as he hit the floor causing a loud awaking noise.

Bursting through the creaking door revealed Sharron with worry etched on her face. "Shite!" Fitz's exclaimed pulling back his hand from the back of his throbbing head, appearing red with blood.

"Language," scalded Sharron before walking over to her son who was resting with his back against the dangerous bedside table with his hand cradling his bleeding head.

"What have you been up too in here then?" Skye questioned from outside of the door with the rest of the team, Jemma slapped her shoulder jokingly. "Have you been doing grown up things?" she asked with a cheeky smirk on her face. Her question was responded with a confused look from Fitz who had no idea what she was talking about which made her just roll her eyes and a scoff form Ward.

"I'll get an ice pack." Informed May

"And I'll get the first aid kit." Replied Colson as Jemma helped Fitz stand up so she could inspect his cut that was now dripping with a dark red liquid while Skye held her hand out for Ward, pulling him up in one swift motion.

Skye, Jemma, Sharron, Ward and Fitz all made their way down the elegant creaky staircase. Sharron headed into the kitchen to begin a classic English breakfast. Jemma lead Fitz into the kitchen and sat him on the table so May could examine the bleeding cut on his head.

Pushing Fitz down onto the table to inspect the profoundly bleeding cut may asked with a piercing stare "So how did it happen?"

"Um… I forgot I was sharing with Ward and I was shocked to find him next to me and I fell of the bed." Fitz said with a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Mmmm" May hummed, disbelief evident in her voice. All the team had noticed the looks Fitz and Ward had given each other when they thought one another weren't looking. In fact all of the team had made bets.

Sharron handed over a packet of frozen peas to Skye. Ward gasped in surprise as the cold sensation hit his bear skin.

After Simmons had stitched up the nasty cut on Fitz's head and everyone had gotten over the awkwardness of Fitz and Ward in their underwear, breakfast was served. The Americans among the group got to enjoy the pure beauty of the English breakfast.

It took a while for the whole team to be up and dressed because of the long que for the bathroom. Mainly because there was confusion over the word queuing.

"Oi, no que cutting!" Simmons said sternly pointing her finger at Ward.

"What's queuing?" Ward asked confusion itched oh his face.

"Waiting in line for your turn." Fitz huffed exiting from the bathroom and throwing his towel over his shoulder of the dark green, washed out, oversized jumper he was wearing, which had been accompanied by black skinny jeans. Once all the problems of the bathroom incidents where over they made their way to the living room where Sharron announced

"Right, 21st of December you know what that means, Leo!" Leo huffed knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Christmas decorating time!" Sharron exclaimed joyfully.

"Phillip, would you be a darling and help me get the decorations from the basement."

Colson stood from his seat on the sofa snuggled next to May in a totally and utterly platonic way. They whole team looked very different to how they were perceived to look on the bus. Colson looked like a cool dad, swapping his normal attire of a suit to jeans and a navy blue polo shirt, also swapping his contact lenses to his thick framed glasses. May was dressed in a festive fluffy jumper and leggings- this look confused the youngest members of the team immensely. Simmons's had a similar look to may, however she was far more relaxed and looked more at home in the Fitz household. Skye hadn't changed that much as she wasn't an S.H.I.E.L.D agent just a consultant, although instead of her jeans she now wear sweats. Ward hadn't changed much either as he was a very formal man, very professional, opting to wear jeans and trainers instead of his heavy combat trousers and boots. Fitz, like the other younger members, changing only a little, wearing over-sized jumpers and converses, dropping his slightly formal work look.

Once the box of decorations had been placed firmly in the middle of the lounge, Sharron set to work giving each member a task, easily slipping back into her role as leader back from her time working in S.H.I.E.L.D. she ordered Skye and Jemma to the kitchen to make mince pies, ginger bread men and Christmas cake. Telling May and Colson to fetch the white paper and glitter from the 'shit' room full of shit, in order to make snowflakes- sniggers from Skye's direction were heard. Leaving Leo and Grant to sort out the death trap of a tree. Sharron declared herself as overseer and ornament placer. And so the fun began…

Skye and Jemma made their way over to the counter tops in the Kitchen, collecting the aged recipe book on the way to the cupboards. Deciding to make the gingerbread men first the collected the ingredients from the metallic blue metal cupboards.

May huffed as she sat down on a wooden chair at the table. This was not her idea of fun. Colson sniggered and told her, "Lighten up! It'll be fun once you get into it. This Christmas is going to be different, we're all spending it together." They talked quietly over their team mates who were completing their own tasks.

"Ugh, it's a monster. _You_ might as well give up now." Leo said whilst wrestling with a branch from the box.

" _Me?_ " Ward questioned, "I may not have assembled many trees in my time, but I'm pretty sure it can't be that hard." He finished smugly.

"It will literally kill you. I've had a few near misses myself!" Fitz stated matter-of-factly. Grant just laughed at his pure adorableness.

 **Sorry for the long wait it took longer than I anticipated. Also I had no internet so I couldn't post once I had finally finished it. Thanks to Concrete wall for helping me write this and thank you for reading. Leave a review if you want, it would be nice to know what you think-but you don't have to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait I haven't had any internet for 2 months! it's been hell. I've had it all written just uploading might be a problem, sorry.**

 **I don't own any of these characters and massive thanks to concrete wall who is as always amazing. Sorry for any mistakes.**

After hours of struggle with the murderous tree it finally stood tall looking majestic in the corner of the room. It had taken many hours to actually get the tree standing. It had toppled over many times. It seemed like every time the final piece had been fixed and fitted it would collapse. Now Ward knew what Fitz was talking about, the tree truly was a killer. Nearly killing ward, who had slipped on a stray piece tinsel, falling backwards towards the recently collapsed tree almost impaling himself. Thankfully Fitz was there to catch him and pull him into his chest, helping him avoid a painful death. They had both had a few screaming rounds with the fake Christmas tree. After the angel had been placed atop of said tree- which proved to be a difficult task of ward hold Fitz by the legs and slowly highering him until he could kinda reach and stand the angel on- they stood back looking at their hard work finally finished. Both of them turned around to call the others in to look at the tree, but stopped mid shout to see everyone sitting on the coach looking up at them with bright smiles on their faces.

"Okay how much of that did you see?" Fizzed asked quizzically,

"Honey, we were here when the second yelling match started, and you're replacing that ball bull, your grandmother got that for you." Sharron said with a joyful voice. Ward avoided eye contact with everyone, never lingering on someone's face for more than a few seconds. After avoiding his death, him and Leo had shared and moment- intensely staring into each other's eyes for about 90 seconds.

"Well, the foods done." Skye said braking the awkward silence that had formed.

"And all the snowflakes have been made, May had a wonderful time making them." Phil said sarcastically caring on from Skye.

"Well tomorrow I'm going into the village because Christmas is fast approaching and I need to buy Christmas dinner. If anybody wants to join me, you're more than welcome, the snows died down so it won't be too much hassle" Sharon said as she hoped off her spot from the sofa arm, heading towards the stairs.

The team collectively decided that they would all go into the village in the morning and get presents for each other, "Why don't we do a secret Santa?" Coulson suggested.

"T-th-that would be better, only focusing on one person." Fitz stammered agreeing, the rest of the team nodded. It was decided that team would pick the names out of a hat in the morning. Now it was time for sleep, it was late and they were all tiered, plus Sharron had promised an early morning.

Morning came all too quickly for Ward as he heard the alarm ringing, rousing him from his deep slumber. Opening his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light, he felt content, his arms were wrapped around a warm sleeping body.

Shit! It was Fitz, it was like the universe hated him, why'd he have to feel this way about a straight guy! Fitz's eyes opened briefly before flickering closed again, did he not know Ward was awake? Fitz only snuggled closer to Wards bare chest. Ward wasn't complaining so they snuggled closer for a few more minutes both content and relaxed. Ward was actually enjoying the feeling of having Fitz pressed close to him, his curly hair tickling him under the chin. The calm, relaxed state was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door and it swinging open quickly. Skye appeared in appeared in the doorway "Well what have we here?" she asked closing the door behind her. Fitz and Ward sat up quickly putting distance between them, the cold air hitting them like the ice burg hit the titanic. Skye stood at the end of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest looking at the expectantly. "Fitz was cold," "I had a nightmare," they both spoke at the same time. Skye raised her eyebrows at them with a smirk threatening to be exposed on her lips. "Fitz had a nightmare," "I was cold," they tried again, both looking at each other when the words left their mouths. Skye's mouth turned into a smile. Fitz looked at Ward to make sure he wasn't going to speak, "I-I had a… Erm, a-er," Fitz started to click his fingers in the air, he hoped this lie would go smoothly but the universe had different ideas, "A nightmare and I was cold." He finished with what he hoped was a convincing face.

"Right," Skye said unconvinced "well your mums leaving in an hour so get up." She exited the room and left them to get ready, both men avoided eye contact with one another. Ward left the room quickly, heading towards the bathroom to change, giving Leo the privacy of his own room.

They didn't see each other until they were all gathered in the lounge ready to pick the names out of the hat for secret Santa. Ward went first picking Fitz of all people! The world really did have it in for him. May went second picking Simmons, her face went black so no one could detect who she had picked. Coulson went after his close friend picking the notoriously hard to shop for, Ward. Great what he gonna get him? After a mental break down Fitz picked a name out of the woolly hat, the paper read May. Shit MAY! What in the holy hell did May like? Simmons went after her best friend getting her girlfriend, Skye. Skye went after the scientist getting Phil, she had the best idea for a present.

After the names had been picked, some more happy than others, they headed out towards the village. It was about 10 minute drive up in the mountains. Thankfully Sharon had a mini bus, Leo had never known why his mother needed it. He guesses it was because his mother had always wanted more children and his parents had brought the thing when he was a small child. He was surprised to see the old thing in the garage to say the least. "Seriously mum, you've still got this piece of junk?" Fitz questioned his mum.

"Of course it was your father's favourite." She told him. They never really spoke about his father, but Fitz could tell his mother still loved him. Everyone piled in to the mini bus and within 10 minutes they were at the village.

The group split going in their own direction. Sharon headed towards the food market, May and Coulson headed towards a small modern looking store, Fitz and Simmons headed another way and Skye and Ward went another. Sharon managed to buy a turkey big enough to feed and entire army. After everyone had brought their required items they needed, they headed back to the house just as the sun was setting. Sharon recruited Leo and Simmons to help do the washing up after the team had eaten, whilst the rest of the team relaxed and watched an old Disney movie that happened to be playing on the telly. Leo had told his mother to go and enjoy the movie whilst he and Jemma finished up. "Hey Jem I can tell you anything and you won't laugh or judge me?" Leo asked the bio Chem expert handing her a dripping wet plate.

"Of course, what is it you want to tell me?" Jemma asked concerned.

"Well erm… I may have a tencie wincie incie bit of a crush on Ward…" he mumbled barely audible.

"Fitz you're going to have to speak up, you know." Simmons said gently to him.

"I think I have a crush on Ward…" he spoke again, staring at his feet. Simmons laughed with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh really." She said trying to sound surprised but failing miserably. Fitz gave her a look which said you-knew. "Sky told me about this morning, and I've seen the glances you give each other." She said a-matter-of-factly.

"What, no it's all one sided, Grant doesn't feel the same way, I just know he doesn't." Fitz said disappointment lacing his words.

"How do you know, have you asked him?" she said, placing the final plate away in the cupboard, ending the conversation. Both headed into the lounge just as the Disney song 'I'll make a man out of you' played loudly and May singing along silently under her breath.

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't kill me, I'm sorry.**

 **A Fangirls Life and Concrete Wall**


End file.
